


It's Just a Sweater

by sherlocked_avenger



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Bondlock, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_avenger/pseuds/sherlocked_avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a sweater could ruin Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> A late Christmas oneshot.

“James. I need it.”

The agent was tugged to a stop by his partner. The pair was out Christmas shopping, Q more enthused than James. Bond normally didn’t do Christmas shopping, but his Quartermaster had changed that. He felt obligated to buy a little something for Q’s eccentric brothers, but he found himself looking forward to getting gifts for Eve, Alec, and even M. James supposed Q’s enthusiasm had rubbed off a little. Just a little. 

James and Q were stopped in front of a shop window. The agent followed Q’s gaze to a mannequin, more specifically, to the sweater the mannequin was wearing.

“You’re joking,” Bond deadpanned.

“I am mostly certainly not,” Q responded. 

James looked at the sweater Q was lusting over. “It’s for children,” James tried. Q looked at James with a scowl. “Then why is it in adult sizes?” Q shot back. Without another word, the Quartermaster let go of James’ hand and marched into the shop. The agent sighed and followed his boyfriend. 

The shelves were stocked with Star Trek figurines, Doctor Who lunchboxes, and an assortment of other geeky souvenirs. Q had already found the clothing section and was browsing through the racks. James made his way over to Q and stood behind him. “Are you going to buy the whole store?” James teased.

Q shoved a Doctor Who shirt in his face. “Get this for John, he’s fond of the show.” James took the shirt and held it out in front of him so he could see the design. “What’s with the whisk thing?” he asked.

James thought he saw a smile pass Q’s lips before he answered. “It’s not a whisk thing, it’s a Dalek,” another shirt was pulled from the rack, “and this is the TARDIS. Which one do you think John would like more?”

“Why not get both, the whisk thing will be from me, the box thing can be from you.”

Q sighed, “I’m not even going to correct you because you won’t listen.” James chuckled at that. “I supposed John wouldn’t mind a Doctor Who themed Christmas, Sherlock is getting him the full box set of the series, now he can watch the show like a true fan,” Q rambled. He draped the shirt over his forearm and continued further into the store. 

The two only needed to walk a few steps further according to Q’s triumphant “aha!” He pulled the sweater from rack after finding his size and held it up against his torso, admiring it as best he could without actually putting the sweater on. James shook his head, amused by his boyfriend’s antics. 

“Satisfied?” James asked.

“Immensely,” Q answered. He smiled at James and draped the sweater over his arm, on top of the Doctor Who shirt. “Shall we?” Q gestured towards the register before turning and making his way towards it. 

James followed, a small smile on his lips. He stood behind Q as he paid for his items, then quickly paid for his gift to John. He gave a nod to the cashier and ushered Q out of the shop, a hand on the Quartermaster’s lower back. 

“Glad to be out of there?” Q teased once they were back outside. 

James moved to his lover’s side, sliding his arm around his waist. He gave Q’s hip a little pinch. “I could feel myself becoming geeky,” He said. 

“Don’t be dramatic,” Q chastised. 

Christmas morning found James and Q knocking on the door to 221b. James carried the bag full of gifts while Q held a pie in his arms. John answered the door, a smile on his face.

“Hello,” he greeted taking the pie from Q, “come on in.”

*****

James and Q stepped through the entrance and paused while John closed the door. “Mrs. Hudson’s gone away for the holiday, but she wanted me to wish you a happy Christmas,” John told them as he herded the couple upstairs. 

“That was kind of her,” Q said over his shoulder, “give her our best wishes.”

John and Q made conversation as they walked up the stairs. James was leading the way up to the flat, his hand intertwined with Q, who was behind him. The door to the shared living space was open, and footsteps could be heard from inside. The trio entered the flat. John told the pair to make themselves comfortable before heading to the kitchen to take care of the pie. 

James and Q shed their coats and hung them up. There was a tree in the corner on the opposite side of the room so James walked over and set the bag of presents underneath it. He glanced into the kitchen on his way to the couch and saw Sherlock cleaning up what looked to be an experiment. Q had made himself at home on the couch. James sat next to him and grabbed Q’s hand, giving it a little squeeze.

James looked at Q. “Happy Christmas, love,” he murmured. Q looked over to James. He gazed at his boyfriend for a moment, and then leaned over to kiss James’ lips. 

“We didn’t invite you over so you could snog the entire time.”

James heard Q sigh as he pulled back. “Hello, Sherlock.”

“Hello, brother,” Sherlock looked at the agent, “James.” 

“Sherlock,” James greeted in return. 

Q rolled his eyes and stood, muttering about stoic relations. John entered the room and walked over to properly greet their guests. James stood and shook John’s hand. Q did the same. James liked the former army doctor and preferred his company over Sherlock’s. He and John began talking so Q decided to chat with his brother. He barely made it two steps.

“Quentin, what are on earth are you wearing?” 

The Quartermaster stopped in his track and glanced down. “What?”

Sherlock’s question had drawn James’ and John’s attention. James only sighed. “I told you not to wear it,” he said to Q. John stepped around James to take a look at the sweater. He smiled when he got a look at it. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it,” John defended. 

“Thank you, John,” Q said appreciatively. 

“It’s for children,” Sherlock criticized.

“That’s what I said,” James added. 

John was rolling his eyes. “Sherlock, be nice, it’s just a sweater.” 

The consulting detective gave John judgmental look. “Of course you would say that,” he began, “you like that kind of thing anyway.”

“So what if I do?” John demanded.

“John, don’t be defensive, it’s not you I’m criticizing.”

Q was still standing by the couch, watching Sherlock and John bicker. James moved to his side. Q glared at him. “Look what you’ve done.”

“Me? Your brother was the one who brought it up.”

“Yes, but you encouraged him.”

James grinned, “I did. But I couldn’t help it.”

“You’re unbelievable, James,” Q threw his arms up in the air. James chuckled and took hold of Q’s hand as it came back down to his side. “I’m sorry.” He stroked his thumb over Q’s hand in apology.

Q sighed, “It’s alright.” Q looked down at his sweater, “who knew an Avengers sweater could ruin Christmas?”

“I don’t understand it, John. How could a man in a goat helmet even come to Earth through a space portal, it’s completely unrealistic.”

“You’re only mad about it because I went to the premiere of the movie instead of going to a crime scene with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a great Christmas! And I hope you have a great New Years!


End file.
